Stuff and Nonsense
by OffbeatLover
Summary: Torchwood 3 get invited to a UNIT ball. Featuring predominately Ianto, Martha, and Jack, but also has the rest of the team and Martha's man. Was an entry in Jantolution's 17th challenge involving cliches and James Bond.


**Title:** Stuff and Nonsense

**Rating: **PG

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Martha/Tom, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/Owen

**Spoilers: **Everything through "Something Borrowed. Specific references to "Cyberwoman," "End of Days," "Reset," and "Something Borrowed." Also, references to Doctor Who episodes. I am going to say everything through "The Doctor's Daughter" just to be safe.

**Warnings: ** none other than the spoiler warnings. Slight reference to m/m sex and a m/m kiss.

**Summary: **Jantolution challenge 17: cliché and James Bond. Torchwood 3 gets invited to a UNIT ball.

**Author Note: **This is my first Torchwood fanfiction and only my second try at writing any type of fiction, fan or otherwise. I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who and am therefore not making any money off of this story. Also, the son is Missy Higgin's "Stuff and Nonsense" which I also do not own. Any mistakes are purely my own. Constructive criticism is welcome!!!

Looking around the ballroom, Torchwood 3's archivist (as that was the job title he preferred to use) Ianto Jones subtly smoothed the lines of his tuxedo and readjusted his bow tie. He caught sight of a familiar face, Torchwood's UNIT liaison Dr. Martha Jones, and made his way over to her. Just as he reached her side, she turned to him and smirked.

"Let me guess, Ianto. Hmm...the coat closet? You and Jack are starting to become a living cliché."

Ianto's eyes widened as he reached up to straighten his hair a bit more, his cheeks heightening in color slightly. Martha let loose her bawdy laugh and reached up to Ianto's collar. Smoothing it down a bit more, she plucked a ticket out from under it. Looking down at the number, she laughed again.  
"I guess I should thank you for avoiding my coat."

Coughing slightly in embarrassment Ianto gave a slight incline of his head. "Yep, no problem." Trying to avoid Martha's knowing gaze, he grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and took a sip.

"You know Ianto, for as James Bond-like as you look right now, you sure aren't acting like him. He wouldn't have been so embarrassed at being caught having a go during a boring company party. Besides, I bet no else even noticed." Martha commented, slipping her arm through Ianto's.

Ianto finally fully relaxed and smiled down at her. "Thank you. And thank you for inviting the team to this party. It is good for them to get out once in a while and have some fun."

Martha laughed again. "Trust me, it was more for me than you. I would be bored to tears if you all weren't here. I hate UNIT balls. I don't know why they have so many of them, but they do and I am required to be in attendance. At least Gwen and Rhys seem to be enjoying themselves." She said nodding towards the couple who were lost in themselves on the dance floor.

Ianto nodded, happy that Gwen Cooper and her civilian husband Rhys Williams were able to enjoy an evening together without alien interference. Surely if something happened, there were enough UNIT members around to take care of it and Torchwood could have the night off. He looked around the room again. He finally caught sight of Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper. He smiled to see that they were dancing together. It was somewhat sad that it took Owen dying to finally open his eyes and see Tosh, but they both seemed happy enough tonight to simply sway together to the music.

Thinking of dancing, he turned to Martha and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance Martha? At least give the appearance that you are enjoying yourself?"

Chuckling, Martha took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor. They swayed together to the music, talking softly about a variety of things. Mostly they gossiped about Jack, but they also discussed Martha's fiancé Tom and what projects they were currently working on at work. Several songs later, Ianto felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned and felt his smile widen at the sight of his captain grinning at him.

Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood 3, held his hand out and smiled at both his end-of-the-world friend and his lover. "Can I cut in?"

Ianto nodded and stepped back, giving Jack access to Martha. "Of course, sir."

Martha shook her head in exasperation and shoved Ianto into Jack's arms just as her fiancé Tom Milligan wrapped his arms around her and swept her away to dance. Ianto grunted softly as his body collided with Jack's, but he quickly recovered and settled into Jack's arms. They swayed gently to the music, staring into each other's eyes and smiling softly.

A new song started and as each listened to the words, they couldn't help but think it described them.

_Disobeying my own decisions  
I deserve all your suspicions  
First it's yes and then it's no  
I dilly dally down to duo  
But I've got no secrets that I babble in my sleep  
I won't make promises to you that I can't keep _

Ianto couldn't help but think of when he first arrived at Torchwood 3 and how he deceived Jack. He still felt ashamed with the way he behaved, even if it had been with somewhat noble intentions. He had flirted with Jack, felt the attraction between them, even gave in to his desire and snogged Jack several times, all while hiding a cyberwoman in the basement, albeit a cyberwoman he was convinced was still his girlfriend Lisa. He now knew better. And Jack had forgiven him. He didn't have any other secrets from his beloved captain, it had been far too painful when he thought Jack had died due to his betrayal when Abbadon came stomping through their lives. Once Jack had come back and they had talked and hashed it all out, Ianto only wanted to be honest with Jack.__

And you know that I love you  
Here and now not forever  
I can give you the present  
I don't know about the future  
That's all stuff and nonsense 

Ianto knew that the future was mostly uncertain, but that one thing was clear. One day, he would die and Jack would live on. All they had was the present. He didn't care about the future; he didn't dwell on it. Ianto saw no point in it. It was silly to only focus on what was coming and ignore what he had now. And what he had now was his love for Jack, and more importantly, Jack's love for him. What he had right this minute was Captain Jack Harkness, intergalactic stud, smiling at him like he was the only person in the universe. So he smiled back and kept swaying with his lover.

_I once lived for the future  
Every day was one day closer  
Greener on the other side  
Yes I believed before I met you  
But I soon learned your love burned brighter than the stars in my eyes  
Now I know how and when, I know where and why_

Jack thought about his life before Ianto pushed himself into his life. He only cared about that one far off day when the elusive Doctor would return to his life. He only cared about returning to his life amongst the stars. Even after Ianto stormed his way into Torchwood 3 and into Jack's life and bed, Jack longed for a return to his previous life. While he cared for Ianto, a lot, he didn't realize how much until he was able to go back to his former life and found it lacking. During the year that never was, the terrible year that never was, the only thing that kept him going was the thoughts of his team, his family, and most importantly his lover. And he knew, that he was meant to be here, in this time, with this man. __

And you know that I love you  
Here and now not forever  
I can give you the present  
I don't know about the future  
That's all stuff and nonsense

He pulled Ianto closer to him, showing him through touch how much he loved him. He kissed Ianto's temple softly. He didn't want to think of when Ianto was gone and he would be alone again. He wouldn't worry about that now. He would worry about that then. For now, he had this amazing man in his arms, in his heart, and he knew this was where he wanted to be. He felt Ianto's arms squeeze him tighter and knew he was thinking the same thing. This was how they lived their lives, in the now, for each moment that they could be together. Jack was making as many memories as he could, for that far away, unknown future. And he planned on making a lot more with Ianto.

As the song drew to a close, they kissed softly, still swaying together. Ianto slowly pulled away and took hold of Jack's hand. As he pulled Jack out of the ballroom, they passed Martha and Tom. Tom chuckled, pulling his love closer to his body. "Off to the coat closet again I bet. They really are a living cliché."

Martha laughed softly and snuggled closer. "Yeah, but what a beautiful cliché it is."

The end


End file.
